HalfWolves
by xxkaorikitsunexx
Summary: -Naruto. -…humm -Naruto. -..Nn…laisse-moi dormir - Réveille-toi. -…Tais-toi…Sa'uke….- Tu ne me laisse pas le choix...-Gahhhhhhhhhhhh ! Un jeune blond, où plutôt jeune loup, sauta du lit d'un bond, horrifié. Sa journée commençait vraiment mal. Et d'après les paroles de Sasuke, ce n'était que le premier jour. Narusasunaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Couple :** Narusasunaru

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tous va au célèbre Kishimoto-seinsei qui dans ses derniers scans expose délicatement tout les couples probable avant la fin du manga. On a de tout (naruhina, narusaku, narusasu, sasusaku..) Enfin, c'est juste mon avis...

**Warning :** L'orthographe...J'essaye de m'améliorer, mais ça ne marche pas alors je m'en excuse encore en avance !

**Rating :** K+ pour l'instant (Je le changerai au fil des chapitres mais il ne dépassera pas le T)

**NDA :** Le tout premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic, jusqu'ici j'ai posté qu'un two-shot mais quand j'ai vu que plusieurs personnes l'appréciait et que j'avais déjà cette idée de fic en tête, je me suis dis pourquoi pas essayé cette fois-ci de me lancer dans une fic x) ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

-Naruto.

-…humm

-_Naruto._

-..Nn…laisse-moi dormir

- Réveille_-_toi_._

-…Tais-toi…Sa'uke….

- Tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

...

...

-Gahhhhhhhhhhhh !

Un jeune blond, où plutôt jeune loup_, _sauta du lit d'un bond, horrifié.

-Enfin réveiller.

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Je t'ai dit mille fois de ne pas faire ça quand je dors ! Non, de ne _jamais_ le faire ! Et puis d'abord, t'étais obligé d'utiliser ta bouche ?! Cria le loup au pelage doré tout en jetant un regard noir au brun devant lui. Ces yeux saphir luisaient de mille feux, reflétant la colère qu'il essayer tant bien que mal à contrôlé.

-Quoi ? Il fallait bien que je te réveille. Et c'était le moyen le plus efficace. Et tu sais très bien qu'on utilisant la bouche, ça accentue les sensations.

Avec cette dernière phrase, toute raison s'était déjà envoler dans la tête de Naruto, et seule une information continué à circuler : Tuer Sasuke.

Il se lança alors sur lui, crocs retroussé, et le poussa en arrière. Le brun se retrouva affaler par terre, avec une grosse masse le surplombant. Et la dite masse sembler _très_ en colère. Mais même avec cette menace sur lui, il ne semblait pas le moins effrayé, quoique un peu irrité vus que le loup ne paraissait pas si léger que ça.

-Espèce de gros pervers ! Non, mais j'y crois pas, Kakashi a déteint sur toi ! Tu veux avoir mes crocs dans ta gorge ou quoi ? Et tu sais très bien que quand je me transforme alors que je suis à moitié endormi, c'est très désagréable !

-Tu es tellement bruyant de bon matin.

-Qu-

Mais la protestation du loup fut coupé par de long doigts fins qui vinrent lui touché l'oreille en un léger pincement.

Et voilà que le loup doré se transformait petit à petit en un jeune blond, portant un pyjama orange dont la chemise était à moitié déboutonnée. Ses yeux bleus étaient grand ouverts, montrant sa surprise face à sa soudaine transformation. Mais sa surprise fut remplacée rapidement par de l'embrassement quand il remarqua la position dans laquelle il se trouvait lui et le brun. Il se releva alors brusquement et fixa d'un regard noir Sasuke qui commençait à son tour à se lever.

-Dépêche-toi de te changer.

-La ferme ! Et arrête de me donner des ordres comme si tu étais ma mère ! Et pourquoi tu me réveilles tout d'abord ? Tu ne l'avais jamais fait avant !

Sasuke lâcha un soupir, agacé.

Il commencer sérieusement à développer un mal de crâne à cause du blond et il ne voulait sûrement pas arriver en retard à cause de lui. Et dire que ce n'était que le premier jour….

Iruka lui avait donné comme mission de réveiller Naruto chaque matin vus que celui-ci arriver toujours en retard en cour. Et il ne pouvait pas refuser vus qu'il était le partenaire de chambre du blond. Bon, il y avait ça, et le fait que Iruka l'avait menacé de changer son partenaire d'entrainement. Qui n'est autre que Naruto aussi. Et ça, il n'en était pas question.

-Tu vas arrêter de te morfondre tout seul et me répondre à la fin ! On aurait dit que c'était toi qui t'es fait réveiller par quelqu'un qui t'as mordu l'oreille pour que tu te transformes de bon matin ! C'était horrible, j'ai cru que quelqu'un s'était mis à faire du basket avec mon estomac !

Encore des cris, le taux de patience de Sasuke commencer à chuter de plus en plus, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il se décida de parler.

-Iruka m'a ordonner de te réveiller chaque matin à partir d'aujourd'hui vus que tu es encore incapable de te réveiller tout seul et surtout d'arriver à l'heure.

Un silence lui répondit alors il continua.

-J'ai répondu à ta question alors va te changer, on est en retard.

-Mmpf. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas si facilement, je vais te mettre la racler pendant l'entrainement ! Comme ça tu ne sous-estimeras plus le grand et fort Uzumaki !

Et sur ses paroles accompagnées d'un sourire triomphant, il se dirigea vers son armoire puis sortit son uniforme.

Il se dépêcha de mettre son pantalon noir, puis de boutonner sa chemise blanche et enfin d'enfiler sa veste bleu marine. Il se regarda dans le miroir d'un air satisfait et admira sa beauté en ignorant le regard noir dans son dos.

-Ferme ta veste et met ta cravate. Et arrête de me faire perdre mon temps.

Naruto tiqua sur la dernière phrase mais ne s'énerva pas et se retourna vers le brun avec un grand sourire.

-Admire moi ça ! C'est le style Uzumaki Naruto ! Pas besoin de fermer la veste, je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à Mr-je-sais-tout comme toi ! Et puis même si tu es jaloux de mon corps super sexy, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bientôt notre première _mating season_. Je suis sûre que quelqu'un voudrait bien de toi.

Sasuke ignora sa dernière remarque et se dirigea vers le bureau du blond. Il trouva ce dont il chercher et s'approcha de Naruto.

-Et pour la cravate ? Je suis sûre que tu ne l'as pas mis parce que tu ne savais pas comment la nouer.

Naruto se figea quand Sasuke passa ses mains derrière son cou pour lui mettre la cravate. Il se laissa faire, trop embarrassé par leur proximité pour oser dire un mot.

Quand Sasuke se recula enfin de lui, un léger rougissement orné encore les joues du blond. Le brun afficha un sourire en coin quand il le remarqua.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça, tu cherches la bagarre ?

Toute rougeur avait maintenant disparut des joues du blond, et il n'hésita pas à lancer un regard noir à Sasuke quand celui-ci se contenta de lui répondre par un « hn » avant de se diriger vers la porte de leur chambre.

Quand Sasuke répondait par des « hn » c'était qu'il avait atteint le summum de l'utilisation de ses voies orales. En conclusion, il ne fallait jamais lui demander de trop parler. Car c'était un fainéant qui n'aimait gâcher ni son oxygène ni son temps.

-Dis-moi, tu comptes m'admirait encore longtemps ou tu préfères que je t'assomme pour te ramener en cour plus facilement ?

Naruto pesta dans sa barbe à cette remarque des mots incompréhensibles –probablement des injures– puis se dirigea à son tour vers la porte de leur chambre –en ne manquant pas bien sûr de cogner son épaule dans celui de Sasuke pour le pousser du chemin– et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Il se dépêcha alors de sortir pour se conduire vers le lycée –qui était coller à leur dortoir, quelques pas et il se retrouvait dedans– qui ressemblait plus à une université qu'à autre chose, malgré le nombre assez faible d'étudiants.

Mais bon, la vieille fessait toujours tout en grand. Plus pour son orgueil démesuré que pour le prestige du lycée. Elle voulait faire mieux que le lycée d'Orochimaru où les élèves ou plutôt la célèbre élite Akatsuki s'était fait connaitre dans tous les pays voisins en seulement un an. Elle était obséder par l'idée de rendre son lycée le numéro un des établissements scolaires le plus convoité à Konoha. Et tout ça, pour combler son orgueil et gagner le prix d'un million de won. L'argent était vraiment ceux à quoi elle pensé tout-le t– AOouuuch !

Il leva sa main pour frotter son front douloureux tout en laissant échapper une seconde plainte.

Des rires se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte dans laquelle il s'était cogner. C'était la porte de sa classe. Et comme celle-ci était entrouverte, il réalisa qu'elle était l'auteur de la petite bosse qui commençait à apparaître sur son front.

Un froissement attira son attention à sa gauche, et le blond remarqua enfin la présence de Sasuke, qui le dépassa d'un pas nonchalant en rentrant en classe. Il ne lui avait pas adressait un seul regard, comme si Naruto ne venait pas de se prendre une porte en plein visage devant lui. _Quel connard_, pensa le blond.

Mais une réalisation frappa Naruto quand il se rappela de quelque chose. Le brun l'avait suivi en silence pendant tout ce temps ? Rien qu'en imaginant l'Uchiha le suivre, comme un petit chiot qui suivrait sa mère réussit à apporter un sourire en coin sur son visage. Il entra alors en classe avec un immense sourire aux bouts des lèvres tout en lançant un « Salut tout le monde ! ». Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose que déjà quelque chose lui atterrissait sur la figure.

Il retenu son nez, qui devait surement être rouge par le livre qu'il s'était reçu dessus mais heureusement il ne saignait pas. Iruka retenait toujours sa force pour ne pas lui faire trop mal.

-Naruto ! Comment peux-tu interrompre mon cour en faisant l'idiot puis te ramener avec un grand sourire alors que tu en en retard de vingt minutes !

Naruto recula d'un pas face à la mine énervé de son professeur puis força un petit rire en répondant :

-Mais Iruka tu sais bien que j'ai dû mal à me réveiller le matin à cause de ma lignée.

-N'essaie pas de remettre la faute sur ton clan ! Les loups des vents sont certes libres et insoucieux mais il ne dorme pas aussi longtemps ! C'est les Nara qui ont ce problème et pourtant Shikamaru se présente à l'heure chaque matin !

Le dit Shikamaru lâcha un bâillement face à cette remarque avant d'observer Naruto d'un regard à moitié endormis.

Le professeur était déjà à bout de souffle à la fin de sa tirade, n'étant pas habituer à crier autant. Naruto fronça ses sourcils un moment puis montra du doigt Sasuke qui se trouvait tout au fond de la salle.

-Et lui alors ? Pourquoi tu ne lui cris pas dessus comme tu le fais avec moi ? Il est arrivé en retard aussi.

Naruto pouvait se montrer très gamin parfois. A son air boudeur et sa mine renfrogné, on aurait dit un enfant de cinq ans.

-Je connais déjà la raison de son retard. Et elle est bien valable vus que c'est en partie de ta faute.

Naruto envoya un regard noir à Sasuke à ce reproche puis s'avança vers sa table –qui se trouvait à côté de celle du brun, bien sûr...–tout en marmonnant un "Il n'avait pas à le faire s'il n'avait pas envie".

Il s'assit donc en silence puis fit face à la fenêtre, appréciant la bouffée d'air frais qui fouetta son visage.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, où il écouta le cour d'une oreille distraite, avant qu'un mouvement sur son épaule n'attira son attention. Il regarda vers sa droite et trouva la main pale de Sasuke lui tapotant l'épaule.

-Quoi ? Demanda t'il d'un ton agacé, encore énerver du comportement du brun.

-On aura un test demain sur ce cour, alors suis. Je ne t'aiderai pas si tu ne comprend pas ce soir.

Naruto le regarda un instant puis lui adressa un sourire, content malgré lui de l'attention du brun. Malgré le fait que Sasuke pouvait se comporter comme un véritable connard la plupart du temps, il pouvait se montrer assez sympas quand il le voulait. Comme maintenant.

Naruto reporta son attention sur le tableau et il rata de peu le petit sourire qui apparut sur le visage du brun.

* * *

**Il se peut que vous ne compreniez pas tout dés le début et c'est normal, je veux garder le mystère mais ne vous inquiétez pas tout vas commencer à s'éclaircir dés le prochain chapitre et vous comprendrez pour quelle raison Naruto peut se transformer en loup et si les autres peuvent le faire aussi. Car Naruto à bien dis à Sasuke qu'il se trouverai bien quelqu'un dans la prochaine mating saison, et qui dis mating season dis hormones à volonté et donc présence animale...oula faut que j'arrête de tout vous dire, moi qui voulait du mystère si ça continue il n'y aura plus rien. **

**Bon, je vous dis à bientôt ! Ma prochaine publication tiendra surement entre une semaine et quinze jour mais si je finis le deuxième chapitre avant ça, je le posterai plus tôt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Couple : **Narusasunaru

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tous va au célèbre Kishimoto-seinsei qui dans ses derniers scans expose délicatement tout les couples probable avant la fin du manga. On a de tout (naruhina, narusaku, narusasu, sasusaku..) Enfin, c'est juste mon avis...

**Warning : **Plus de fautes d'orthographes, houra ! Eh oui, ce chapitre est corrigé, pas par moi évidemment...mais par Lolli2678 ! Elle me la corrigé en cours de philo, j'espère qu'elle à rien oublier.**  
**

**NDA :** Bonsoir à tous...enfin si quelqu'un est encore là pour lire ce mot, car après 2 mois et demi de retard, je crois que j'ai fais fuir tout mes lecteurs ^^' Et le retard n'est ni causé par une panne d'ordinateur ou encore le problème de la page blanche, ma mère est rentré à l'hôpital et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour avoir du temps libre. Entre les cours, faire à manger, le ménage et les visites à l'hôpital, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi. Enfin, je ne suis pas là pour raconter ma vie mais pour partager ce que j'écris alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous dis bonne lecture !

Ah oui, et merci pour vos reviews, ils m'ont vraiment encouragés pour poster cette suite :D

* * *

L'entrainement allé bientôt commencer. Et il était temps.

Les cours de la matinée étaient passés rapidement, et Naruto en remercia Kurenai pour l'avoir laissé dormir tranquillement dans son cour de littérature. Sa prof était décidément trop gentille. Ou peut-être était-elle simplement exaspérer par son comportement ? Qui sait.

De toute façon ce qui comptait maintenant était qu'il avait l'estomac remplis et qu'il était en pleine forme pour se battre. Il devait avouer que c'était en partis grâce à Sasuke, vu que ce dernier l'avait sauvé en partageant son sandwich avec lui à midi. Car tête en l'air qu'il était, il avait oublié l'argent de son repas dans sa chambre.

Bien sûr Sasuke n'avait partagé avec lui qu'après l'avoir traité d'idiot. Eh ben oui, il ne pouvait pas se montrer sympa sans rajouter des siennes, celui-là.

Naruto fut sorti de ses pensées par une silhouette verte qui venait d'entrer dans son champ de vision. Même lorsqu'il était distrait, ses sens ne l'était pas, alors un rien pouvait attirait son attention. Enfin là, il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était un rien. Lee était impossible à rater, même lorsque le gymnase était aussi remplis d'élèves.

Le dénommé Lee était en train de courir –enfin galoper– à cloche pied en criant qu'aujourd'hui encore le temps était parfais pour travailler son printemps de jeunesse. Lee n'était pas un « Halfwolve », c'était un humain tout à fait ordinaire. Bon il pouvait parfois faire un peu peur avec son ensemble vert (franchement comment avait-il fait pour dégoter un uniforme entièrement vert ? Ça restera toujours un mystère pour Naruto…) mais il resté un bon gars. D'ailleurs il faisait partie de la bande d'amis du blond, et même si sa personnalité _trop_ enjoué pouvait parfois un peu le fatigué, Naruto appréciait sa compagnie, car avec lui, il ne s'ennuyé jamais.

On parlant des « Halfwolve », il devait peut être en faire une petite présentation. Les « Halfwolve » étaient des élèves qui pouvaient prendre l'apparence d'un loup. Le blond lui-même en était un. Il avait hérité cette capacité évidemment de ses parents, comme tous les autres « Halfwolve ». Cette nature animale était transmise de génération en génération. Et grâce à leurs capacités animales, comme leur odorat, leur vue ou encore leur agilité surdéveloppée, ils étaient envoyés dans un lycée spéciale. Leurs capacités animales n'apparaissaient qu'à partir de leurs quinze ans, c'était pour cette raison que jusque-là ils ont pu étudier dans des écoles ou collèges tout à fait ordinaire. Quant au choix du lycée, celui de Tsunade faisait partis des seuls lycées à comporter un cours particulier d'entrainement où l'on habituait les élèves à utiliser leur capacités respective sous forme humaine comme animale, donc tout le monde voulait y accédé.

Mais ce lycée ne comportait pas seulement des « Halfwolve », mais aussi des humains, et Lee était un d'entre eux.

Son regard défila ensuite sur une brune pas très loin de Lee, Tenten, qui était une autre « Halwolve », et plus précisément une louve de la terre. Elle était en train de faire des galipettes digne d'un acrobate tout en s'aidant parfois d'un long bâton en bois pour faire certain sauts. Des arabesques argenté entouré ce dernier et ressortissait parfaitement ses mouvement et la fluidité de ses gestes. Elle était vraiment énergique aujourd'hui, elle préféré habituellement prendre sa forme animale plutôt que d'utiliser son bâton à l'entrainement. Et comment il pouvait la connaitre aussi bien ? Eh bien, elle faisait partie aussi de sa bande d'amis.

Une coupe en ananas attira ensuite son attention et il la reconnu comme appartenant à Shikamaru, un loup des ombres. Un véritable flemmard, d'ailleurs il était encore en train d'observer les nuages. Mais bon il ne fallait pas pour autant le sous-estimer car sous sa forme animale, il était assez puissant.

Shikamaru était aussi un ami à lui, quant aux autre ils étaient répartit dans d'autres classes, car il fallait garder un minimum d'équilibres pour que les « Halfwolves » et les humains apprennent à cohabitaient et à s'appréciaient.

Il fit rapidement le tour du gymnase du regard, cherchant son partenaire pour pouvoir commencer la séance. Il tomba enfin sur une paire de yeux noir qui le fixer et avançait ver lui.

La dite paire de yeux arriva finalement devant lui et lui adressa la parole.

-Tu ne comptes pas te changé ?

Un loup noir se tenait à ses pieds, pesant probablement dans les cent cinquante kilos. Son pelage noir brillait malgré l'absence de soleil et ses yeux tout aussi noir le regardait, attendant une réponse.

-Eh ben Sasuke, t'es autant pressé que ça pour que je te fasse ta fête ?

-Arrête de dire des idioties et change-toi.

-Pff. T'es pas marrant.

Après avoir boudé pendant quelques secondes où Sasuke le tuer du regard, il leva sa main vers son oreille droite et la pinça légèrement. Il commença à perdre sa forme humaine pour se transformer en un magnifique loup doré tout aussi imposant que Sasuke.

Les deux loups se jaugèrent du regard et le combat débuta.

* * *

Pov Naruto :

Mon combat avec Sasuke à durer un peu plus de deux heures, et il aurait continué si je ne m'étais pas blesser à la main. Enfin à ma patte avant vus que je suis encore sous ma forme animale. Jiraya l'avait remarqué tout de suite vus qu'il observé avec grand intérêt notre duel et commença à se diriger vers nous. Sasuke quant à lui était en train de fixer ma blessure avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans les yeux mais ne fit aucun mouvement vers moi. Les autres « Halfwolves » s'étaient arrêtés dans leurs combats pour me regarder, tandis que les humains qui faisait de la gym ou de l'endurance ne bronchèrent pas et firent comme si de rien n'était.

Ce qui venait d'arriver était inhabituel. Me blesser dans un simple combat d'entrainement et qui plus est avec une barrière de vent me protégeant l'intégralité du corps était vraiment étrange. J'observai ma main qui saigné et fut engloutis dans une transe qui dura quelques instant avant que Jiraya ne m'en sorte en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Il m'autorisa à allait à l'infirmerie et je fus surpris de constaté que Sasuke avait proposé de m'accompagner. Depuis quand il faisait une action charitable lui ? Mais bon je le suivis en silence en observant une dernière fois ma main. C'était vraiment bizarre….

* * *

-Hé Itachi, j'ai entendu dire que ton petit frère partage sa chambre avec le fameux loup des vents. Tu ne pourrais pas lui demander de nous le présenter ?

-Non.

- Hein ? Mais t'es vraiment de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui ma parole…tout ce que tu sais dire c'est : non, non et non.

-Deidara, il te dit toujours non, même quand il est de bonne humeur.

-Ferme là Kisame, depuis quand tu t'incrustes dans notre discussion ?

-C'est toi qui devrait la fermer Deidara, Itachi ne fait même pas attention à ce que tu dis. Commenta un roux d'un ton las en fixant le ciel avec grand intérêt.

-Taisez-vous. Coupa la voix froide d'un grand brun, le dénommé Itachi. Orochimaru nous demande de le rejoindre au bureau, il compte faire une visite au lycée de Tsuande. Et évidemment, on l'accompagne.

A cette annonce, les trois autres personnes présentes retinrent leur souffle. Surpris de cette révélation plus que rare.

Alors comme ça ils se rendaient au lycée de Tsunade ? Deidara afficha un sourire en coin en pensant qu'il aller enfin pouvoir rencontrer le loup des vents.

Itachi quand à lui laissé deviner son humeur par le regard noir qu'il dédier au sol. Décidemment, les prochains jours allé être une véritable épreuve, pensât 'il en soupirant.

* * *

Le bandage qu'il lui mettait autour de la main lui faisait un peu mal, mais il ne dit rien. Manqué plus que Sasuke le prenne pour un pleurnichard s'il commencé à râlé. Il regarda le brun devant lui silencieusement, attendant qu'il termine rapidement de lui enroulé le bandage. Il prenait décidemment trop de temps pour le faire. A y regarder de plus près, ses gestes était vraiment lent et calculé. Il prenait toujours son temps pour faire les choses comme il le fallait. Si c'était lui qui l'avait fait, il aurait déjà finis, mais bon ça ressemblerait alors plus à un bout de chiffon noué à la va vite qu'à un bondage. Il remonta son regard, le laissant un instant sur Sasuke. Il était décidément trop pale pour un garçon et ses traits qu'ils qualifieraient de féminins –Sasuke le tueraient s'il l'entendait dire- le mettait parfois mal à l'aise.

-Tu vas me fixer encore longtemps ?

Sa voix le fit sursauter un instant et il lâcha une injure entre ses dents quand ce geste lui rappela qu'il était blessé à la main et qu'il devait éviter de la bouger s'il voulait guérir vite.

-Fais attention. Un léger toucher sur son bandage lui fit lever les yeux vers Sasuke, et il se rendit compte que leurs visages étaient plus proches qu'il ne fallait. Le souffle de Sasuke chatouiller ses lèvres et ses yeux noir le fixer, semblant attendre quelque chose de lui. Naruto sentit ses joues s'empourprer par l'étrange pensée qui venait de traverser son esprit à cet instant et rompit rapidement le contact visuel. Il se leva et marmonna un rapide merci, avant de sortir de la salle rapidement. Il se maudit mentalement pour son comportement qui ressemblait plus à celui d'Hinata qu'à lui-même. Vraiment, ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être celui qui s'enfuit alors que rien ne s'était passé. Enfin, _rien_….

Il avait juste pensé qu'il avait envie d'embrassé Sasuke et ça, ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

* * *

Tsunade était _très_ en colère. De un, car on la dérangeait pendant qu'elle dégustait son délicieux saké. De deux, car la tronche d'Orachimaru lui faisait face à son bureau. Et de trois, car elle allait devoir remplir encore plus de papier. C'était inévitable, à chaque rencontre avec Orochimaru, un malheur lui arrivait. La dernière fois, ce vieux serpent lui avait proposé de lui emprunter Naruto, alors que ce dernier venait juste d'arriver à son lycée. Il avait fallu Kakashi, Yamato et Gaî pour le renvoyer à son établissement sans problème. Car quand Orochimaru voulait quelque chose, il était aussi résistant qu'une sangsue pour l'avoir. C'était pour cette raison qu'il prenait le sujet de compétition à cœur. Ce n'était absolument pas pour la gloire et l'argent mais bien pour l'énervée comme il le fallait. Cette fois encore, il apportait un malheur avec lui.

-_Tu as dit quoi ?_

Celui-ci sourit sournoisement tout en répondant :

-Tu as bien entendu Tsunade, je voudrais un tournoi entre nos deux écoles. Il fit une pause, puis continua. Comme ma demande est _intéressante_, tu ne comptes pas la refuser, n'est-ce-pas ?

Ce connard de serpent ! Il essaye de me menacer, moi Tsunade Senju ?

-Orochimaru, es-tu en train de me menacer ?

-Mais pas du tout, Tsunade. Je voulais juste te conseiller. Car que ferait la presse si malencontreusement quelqu'un les prévenait que _Tsunade_ avait refusé un tournoi contre Orochimaru par peur de perdre ? Ils prendront surement la mauvaise idée que tes élèves, ou plutôt tes « Halfwolves » sont faibles et inutiles. Je te plains, la réputation de ton lycée en prendra un sacré coup.

Tsunade qui jusque-là avait maintenu sa bouche fermée, abattit son poing sur le bureau et le fit craqueler. Orochimaru sursauta légèrement mais fit semblant de garder son calme. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais quand Tsunade était en colère, même lui se sentait anxieux. N'oublions pas qu'elle était une louve des glaces, et que ces derniers étaient très dangereux lorsqu'ils étaient en colère.

-Ecoute-moi bien Orochimaru, je t'interdis de me menacer dans _mon_ bureau et surtout dans _mon_ école. Soit heureux que ce soit le bureau qui a reçu mon poing et pas ton visage. Je ne souhaite pas créer de problèmes, et c'est pour cette raison que j'accepte ton offre. Non pas par peur, ou par provocation mais simplement pour mettre un terme à notre dualité. Pour prouver qui mérite le fameux titre de la meilleure école dans tout Konoha. Et aussi pour prouver que mes « Halfwolves » ne sont pas faibles et inutiles, rajouta-t-elle mentalement. Elle avait à moitié menti, évidemment qu'elle s'était sentie provoqué par ses paroles. Elle avait d'ailleurs accepté en partit pour ça mais elle n'allait pas lui laisser la satisfaction de croire qu'il avait réussi.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-elle en gardant son ton autoritaire et irrité.

Orochimaru la regarda un instant avant de se retourner et se diriger vers la porte. Il posa sa main d'un blanc cadavérique sur la poignée, et prit la parole une dernière fois.

-C'est réglé alors. Prouve-moi qu'ils ne sont pas aussi faibles que je le crois, Tsunade.

Et la porte se claqua.

Un sourire sournois étira les lèvres d'Orochimaru quand il entendit le bruit de verre brisés de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il adorait la mettre en colère.

* * *

Naruto courait dans les couloirs, l'esprit encore confus par ce qui s'était passé à l'infirmerie avec Sasuke, et surtout par ce qu'il avait pensé. Il ne vit donc pas la silhouette qui apparut soudainement devant lui au détour d'un couloir et lui rentra dedans. Il leva le visage, s'apprêtant à s'excusé quand il reconnut la personne qu'il avait bousculé. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et un seul mot réussit à échapper la commissure de ses lèvres :

-Itachi ?

* * *

Alors, votre avis ? Je comptais faire ce chapitre plus long mais j'aurai pris plus de temps pour le poster, mais le troisième sera normalement plus long. Je compte poster un chapitre toute les deux semaines mais si je le finis avant (j'espère que cette fois rien de grave n'arrivera aussi) je le posterai tout de suite. La relation entre Naruto et Sasuke avance petit à petit, et le sujet des "Halfwolves s'éclaircit aussi. Mais Itachi apparaît soudainement dans l'école de Naruto, et quelle est leur relation à tout les deux...?

Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre ! (J'ai toujours voulus dire ça x))


End file.
